The Shaman's Daughter
by FuckYoCarrot
Summary: What will happen when Saboo and Vince falls for the head Shaman's daughter? Vince x OC x Saboo Rated M for language & drug use. Future chapters may contain lemon!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Samantha. They belong to the gods Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding.**

**RATED M for language and drug use.**

"Sorry about that" Dennis nonchalantly apologized, closing his mobile phone. He walked back to his chair at the board of Shaman head-quarters. "Nothing _too_ important. I hope"

"What do ya' mean?" Tony Harrison asked. Harrison lacked in torso, legs and arms as he had tentacles as a substitute; he is a small pink octopus-man from the planet Xooberon.

"Well, my daughter has just arrived in Dalston. She may have to join the Board of Shaman" Dennis explained, all eyes focused on him.

"This is an outrage!" Harrison yelled his catchphrase, making Saboo, a darker skinned Shaman, roll his eyes in annoyance.

Dennis ignored Tony and Saboo as they began their daily bickering. He stared up at the full moon which was illuminating the forest quite well.

_Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision having a child with an Extreme Sports Calendar Model... _He thought, his piercing white eyes still glued to the starry sky.

* * *

Samantha knocked on the Nabootiques entrance door. She looked through the window to see Naboo approaching, dressed in his usual yet unusual blue Shaman attire. Sam couldn't help but grin ear-to-ear. Last time she saw the short man, she was a very young child. He had hardly changed -or grown- since she last saw him.

He opened the door and stared at her. He just stared, like she was a complete stranger.

"Sorry, we're closed" he said, although it sounded more like a question. As he pushed the door closed, she held out a hand to stop him.

"Umm, it's me... Samantha.." she explained, staring at him, waiting for him to let her in. With a simple 'oh', he moved aside as if to invite her in. She picked her suitcase up from the sidewalk and entered the Boutique.

She looked around the bright shop with a warm smile. The Nabootique was a shop that sold numerous different items and was owned by Naboo but run by two berks, as Sam's father had labelled them. They were constantly getting Naboo into trouble with the other Shaman's, including her father.

"Your father called earlier" Naboo said, walking along behind her. "Follow me to your room" he overtook her and walked up a staircase in the back of the shop. Sam followed him up to the flat on top of the shop and looked around.

There were three beds. One of the three, which was situated against the wall closest to the door, had a curtain to separate it from the other two beds.

"I put a curtain around your bed seeing as you'll be sharing the room with two guys" Naboo said with a proud smile. Sam always found his voice and lisp cute and Naboo always found Sam herself pretty cute. Well adorable-cute the last time he saw her. Now that she had grown into a young adult, the meaning of 'cute' was quite different indeed.

Sam was nineteen years young and Naboo noted that she liked the colour - or shade - Black, as that was the main colour she was wearing. She had collar-bone length snow white hair which she had received from her mother's side. Something else that her mother passed down to her, was her beauty. But she didn't have her mothers accent, which apparently is one of the not-so-many characteristics she got from her father.

"Cheers, Naboo" she said, smiling at him. "But I think I'll be going to sleep now... I'm exhausted from the trip"

"Of course" Naboo said understandingly as he left the room, closing the door gently behind him. It was precisely 10 o'clock. Sam smiled to herself one last time before she threw herself onto the bed, closed the light red curtains and fell asleep.

* * *

Saboo entered the Nabootique without invitation. It was now midnight and he had better things to do than stand around in Naboo's crap shop. Slowly stepping through the shop, the dark-skinned man's eyes darted through the room. He had been there once with Harrison for a party.

"Sorry, we're not opened" Said a young man who looked as though he was in his 20s (he was!). He sat behind the counter, reading a magazine which Saboo could see was titled _Cheek-bone._

"I'm here to see Sam" he said, his expression told the younger man he was irritated.

"Sam?" the young man asked, puzzled. "Who are you? You look familiar"

"I could ask you the same question"

"It's Vince Noir, Rock and Roll star" the young man named Vince introduced himself.

Saboo completely ignored his introduction and continued looking around the small shop with his judging gaze.

"Vince!" A man older than Vince said, running down the stairs. There was a hint of shock in his voice. The man was wearing a brown hat with a red Hawaiian shirt and beige corduroy pants. His hair was light brown, thin and shabby.

Vince's was quite the opposite. His hair was more of a black _mane_ with the help of several different hair products.

"Vince, there's a girl in our room" Howard breathed. His attention was now focused on the Shaman. "Who's this?"

"A girl?" Vince asked, puzzled. "No, she left hours ago" he said, making his way towards the stairs with haste. Howard stared at him with a disgusted expression as he and the Shaman followed close behind.

They walked into their room in the flat and peered through the red curtains at the sleeping girl. Vince tilted his head at the unfamiliar female sleeping peacefully. They stared as she stirred. Slowly, her eyes began to open as she looked around at the three men staring at her.

"There's a curtain for a reason..." she yawned before turning her back on the men and pulling her covers up a little higher.

"Samantha" Saboo said, taking a step towards the bed.

"Yes?" the girl muttered.

"Your father has sent me here. You are to come with me to the Board of Shaman" he said, dully. "We're to discuss-" he was interrupted as a loud snore erupted from Samantha. This only left him shocked and even more irritated.

"But it's..." she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Midnight!" she complained, sitting up. "But of course you're the one my father decides to send, eh Saboo"

"You two know each other?" Howard chimed in.

"Long story" she muttered, standing up properly with a yawn and a stretch. "Anyway, no time for introductions. I'll be back later, though" she glanced at Saboo. "I hope..."

Saboo and Samantha were sat on his flying carpet not two minutes later. She sat cross-legged in front of him as they set off on their journey to the Board of Shaman's "Head-quarters". Not a word was spoken during the trip. Well, half way there Samantha decided to speak up, breaking the awkward silence.

"So... how is it at the Board of Shaman?" she asked, her eyes scanning through the many trees below them, hoping she'd see something interesting.

Saboo grunted his answer.

"How about the crunch?" she asked, smirking to herself. This would get him to talk, and if it didn't, she didn't know _what _would.

"How _dare _you speak to me of the crunch!?" He asked, aggravated. Samantha spun around so she was facing him.

"That got you talking" she said with a smile. "But you can all learn a thing or two about the crunch from _me_" She said inconspicuously playfully. Before he could open his mouth to protest, she had playfully punched his shoulder.

"What on _Earth_ are you doing?" He asked, puzzled yet irritated. As usual. "Just so you know, I didn't feel that at all"

"You weren't _supposed _to feel that..." she spun around as to avoid his narrowed eyes. "Dick-head.." she muttered.

"I'm sorry, but did you just make a comment on my head?"

"That could mean _two _things" She said, happily. She was trying her best to contain a fit of laughter.

"You're a _horrid_ young lady" he said dissapointedly, his narrowing eyes glued to the back of her head as the carpet began to descend.

* * *

"Hey, Naboo" Vince said, walking into the short Shaman's room in the flat. "Who was that gorgeous girl?" he asked with his usual teeth-showing smile.

Naboo passed the joint to Bollo and looked over his shoulder at the sunshine kid. "Samantha, head Shaman's daughter" he answered before taking the joint back from his familiar.

"Head Shaman? Bloke with the sword?" Vince asked. He had had an encounter with the head Shaman after he simply stood in a cupboard with that Extreme Sports Calendar Model, who had turned out to be his wife. "Damn" he muttered.

Vince exited the room, which was now filled with a somewhat weird aroma. He crossed the hall to the room that he was sharing with Howard and the girl named Samantha. He sat back on his bed.

"Apparently she's the Head Shaman's daughter" Vince said to an answer-awaiting Howard. "Names Samantha"

"Shaman's daughter? That explains how Naboo knows her. And that other guy who looks so familiar..." Howard trailed off, trying to point out where he had once seen the dark Shaman.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Samantha. They belong to the gods Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding.**

* * *

"But I don't _wanna _join the board of Shaman!" Samantha complained, crossing her arms in an exasperated manner. She had several encounters with the other board members as a child to know that she wouldn't be having fun any time soon.**  
**

"Well, unfortunately on this occasion, having run away from your mother, you have no alternative" Dennis said, staring at his daughter showing no emotion what-so-ever.

Samantha growled in frustration.

"I can work at the Nabootique!" She protested.

Dennis shook his head.

"I don't want you working there" Was his explanation. "You have a position here as Saboo's assistant" Sam stared at her father, her mouth agape. Was he deliberately trying to make her life _hell?_

She looked around the table, trying to think up a way out of this mess. Or at least a way out of working with _Saboo..._

"Can't I be... _Kirk's _assistant?" She asked pleadingly. Once again, Dennis shook his head.

"Kirk is a deranged and sadistic pedophiliac from the fourth dimension" He answered earnestly. The fact that Dennis barely blinked always amazed Samantha.

"Kirk" Samantha said, attracting his wanted attention. "Is it true that you're a sadistic pedophiliac, from the most _deranged _kind?" She questioned as earnestly as her father.

Kirk nodded nonchalantly before saying, "Yes".

"Great! When do I start?" She asked. Dennis narrowed his eyes.

"You're Saboo's assistant - and that's final"

* * *

Samantha jumped off the carpet, eager to get some sleep. Sunlight was already beginning to appear from behind the horizon.

"Thanks for making me miss out on my sleep" She muttered to Saboo. "Wanker" she added audibly, entering the Nabootique and closing the door.

"What a rude lady" Saboo said to no one in particular as the carpet began to ascend.

"What'd you expect? A kiss on the lips and a compliment?" Harrison asked sarcastically.

Samantha dragged herself upstairs as silently as she could and fell onto her bed, exhausted. Although she was an early riser, this one day was an exception. She drifted off into a haphazard dream. Images clouding her mind one after the other.

She awoke to Jazz music filling her ears.

"TURN. IT. OFF!" She screamed, throwing her pillow blindly across the room. There was a groan and a chuckle.

"Told ya' she wouldn't like it"

"Shut up"

Sam rubbed her eyes and got off her bed to retrieve her pillow, seeing as there would be no more sleep until night came 'round. She shot a glare at both the men.

"If you're going to wake me up to _music _at least play something decent" She groaned frustratedly. She rummaged through her suitcase and withdrew a labelless CD case. Ignoring the older mans frown, she stopped the jazz record and placed her CD into the Stereo, playing the first track.

Electronic music started playing.

_Here in my car_

_ I feel safest of all _

Vince stood up and began dancing with Samantha, doing the same actions simultaneously. How they did it at the same time; no one will know.

_I can lock all my doors _

_It's the only way to live _

_In cars._

"Gary Numan is _genius" _Vince chuckled when the song ended.

"And he's got a pilot's license" She smiled and shook her head. "It's crazy"

"I'm Vince Noir, by the way" he said, smiling at her. She returned the smile.

"Samantha"

"Howard Moon" Howard chimed in, joining the conversation he was initially uninvited to.

* * *

"I'd really prefer to be spending my time with someone... cooler" Sam complained to Saboo as she took a seat at the board of shaman. It was only five minutes ago that she arrived after being dragged away from the Nabootique by none other than Saboo.

She didn't have time to organize an outfit so she threw on the first clothing items she got her hands on; a black tube top, flannel shirt and highwaist skirt. Majority of her clothes were black, merely because it was pretty much the only colour that suited her. She didn't even get a chance to put on stockings, Saboo rushed her that intensely.

"Quiet" Saboo retorted harshly.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him through the corners. The expression on her face softened as a smirk began to form. She shifted the chair closer to Saboo, so their thighs pressed together. If there was one thing she knew from experience, it was how to seduce a fool. Just for the hell of it. Just to see them suffer with developing lust.

Without looking at him, she positioned her hand above his knee and started to rub his thigh erotically. She made sure that no one would acknowledge her actions by performing them under the table. Finally looking up at the Shaman, she smirked to see him biting his lip, containing a moan as her hand reached his upper-thigh.

She removed her hand and leaned in closer to Tony.

"How's it goin', love?" he asked nervously as Samantha began to trace her finger up and down one of his pink tentacles.

Seeing Saboo's jealous and infuriated expression was priceless, so she continued to flirt with Harrison.

It wasn't long before Saboo realized that Tony was playing along and flirting with Samantha as well. He seized the young girls hand and dragged her -as well as the chair- closer to himself, unable to watch her sickening games.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in an angry whisper.

"Space bubble, sir" she whispered back, staring deep into his eyes. His face was no more than two inches away from her own.

"You weren't thinking about that when you were running your hands along my legs" he argued.

"Touche"

"What's going on here?" Dennis interrupted their... moment..


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Boosh or the characters blah blah blah**

* * *

It was a Saturday night, and Samantha was sitting at the counter in the Nabootique, waiting for Dennis and the other Shaman to arrive. She had taken the latest issue of _Cheek-bone _from Vince's room and decided to give it a read.

Reading took her mind off the stress being in the Board of Shaman caused. But instead of reading, she'd drink the stress away for the night at the vacation. Well, the stress would be gone for several hours, but it'll all come running back for a tight embrace. She could not wait.

"Sam, have you seen my-" Vince eyed the magazine in her hand as he walked down the stairs. She smiled cheekily and continued reading. "Nevermind".

"Well, you can have it back" Sam handed it to him and stood up. "I'm about to leave for some stupid trip. I'll be back in like; three days or so"

It felt as if she had been apart of the Board of Shaman for a year, yet she was only three weeks in. There came the sound of chanting and singing from quite a distance, but it continued getting louder. Sam and Vince looked up to the entrance door on time to see the flying carpet pull up.

"Remember to _run the shop responsibly. _And no mischief or crazy adventures while we're gone" Naboo said earnestly to Vince and Howard, who appeared walking down the stairs at the right moment. "Come on, Sam"

Sam nodded and followed Naboo and Bollo out into the cool night air. She boarded the carpet reluctantly and tried to find space to sit. Unfortunately for her, the only free space was in front of Saboo, who would most likely bitch to or about Harrison.

All around her, everyone was chanting as the carpet set off. Majority of them held a bottle of beer - except for Harrison of course. Sam blocked her ears as the chanting got louder.

"We are super magic men, we stay out till 5AM! Although we're bound by Shaman law, what goes on tour, stays on tour!" They sung.

"Why are you singing the same song you sung at my stag party?" Dennis asked from the front of the carpet.

Samantha grunted at hearing the sound of Saboo taking swigs from his beer.

"Can you not?" She asked aloud.

"I'm sorry I want to enjoy myself, sweetheart" he retorted, taking another swig.

"Are you drunk...?"

"No.." he lied.

* * *

**Two hours later**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT WHEN ARE WE GOING TO ARRIVE?!" Samantha yelled in frustration. "I HAVE SAT HERE FOR TWO DAMN HOURS PUTTING UP WITH THESE DRUNKEN IDIOTS AND I'M STARTING TO LOSE MY PATIENCE!"

Everyone on the carpet was drunk except for her and her father.

"Just a few more minutes" Dennis announced. The drunken idiots cheered.

Samantha shifted uncomfortably when people started moving around; falling backwards, changing positions and so on.

"Not only am I losing my patience, but I'm losing MY SPACE!" she said exasperated, shoving away a drunken Naboo.

She tensed up when she felt hands on her hips. Before she could turn around, she was pulled backwards into Saboo's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, locking her in her position as he continued to drink and cheer.

"Back in this situation, huh?" she grunted. "Can you let me go so I can throw myself off the carpet?"

"You need to cheer up! And.. and have some fun" he said.

Before she made any smartass comments, he spun her so she was in his lap bridal style. Saboo ran his fingers through her white hair before leaning down and crashing his lips against hers. The taste and aroma of beer made her want to pull away, but she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Saboo!" Dennis could be heard from the front of the carpet. "My daughter is off limits"

Saboo broke the kiss and let Samantha get up. She immediately moved to the other end of the carpet, internally kicking herself for kissing that bozo.

Alright, she did find him attractive and what not but she didn't want to give in and kiss him back. She snatched a bottle of beer from Kirk's bag and began to down it all.

* * *

**Short chapter because umad?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Samantha and Zen. :D**

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I woke up the next day to a throbbing pain in my head. It was dark in the room but I could make out the time from the clock on the polished wooden wall. It was 11:00AM. All thoughts vanished as quickly as they had come when I realized that I had my arm wrapped around a body, and someone had an arm wrapped around my own.

How did I not realize this when I first woke up?

I slowly looked up. It took time to process the face. Lying next to me was...

"SABOO?!" I shrieked, jumping off the bed with the bed sheets wrapped around my _naked_ body. Why was I naked?! What the hell happened last night?

His eyes widened as he sat bolt upright, the sheets covering the bottom-half of his body. He stared at me for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked me.

"I'm asking myself the same question!" I retorted sharply. "What the hell... happened last night...?" I rubbed my forehead, hoping that by some miracle, the sharp throbbing would diminish.

It felt like I almost got torn apart... down... there...

Leaning against the wall, I slid to the floor and hid my face in my hands. All the pain surging through my body was making me feel sick and dizzy. It was almost completely unbearable. As Saboo went to stand up, I got to my feet and took a cigarette from a packet on the bedside table.

Pain almost forgotten, I wrapped the sheets tighter around me and made my way outside so I had a nice view of the ocean while smoking. I don't know why but doing anything even remotely sexual while drunk always left me feeling somewhat depressed. I lit the cigarrette and took a draw.

_I began to sob lightly as he attempted to enter. He eventually made it in, but the pain was horrible. It outweighed the pleasure at first, so I couldn't help but cry harder. He pulled out and stared at me with a worried expression._

_"Shit, you alright?"_

_"It hurts!"_

_"Want me to stop?"_

_"No, I'm enjoying it, it just hurts like fuck."_

_"Then tell me when you're ready."_

My hands shook at the haphazard memory as I took another draw.

Out walked Saboo wearing only his boxer shorts and half-torn hat. He approached me, took the Cigarrette out of my hands, chucked it in the sand and kicked. I stared at him as he took a seat beside me.

"What do you think you're doing? That'll kill you.." he said softly, staring at me. I was embarrassed to look at him so I turned away and stared back out at the ocean.

"Let's hope," I muttered.

"What's wrong with you?"

I looked at the ground for a moment before glaring at him. "Anyway, thanks for almost tearing me apart."

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, staring at me with a shocked expression.

Blushing hard, I looked away again.

"I _was_ a virgin and you're fucking huge," The words pretty much rolled off of my tongue, considering I was scared, frustrated and upset. He smirked triumphantly, so in turn, I punched him in the arm, eyebrows furrowing furiously..

"Why are you proud at a time like this?! I'm so sore!" I complained, my tone softening. His smirk only grew more devilish.

"Stop your whiningm" he grunted.

"I don't understand! That was one of the biggest dicks I've ever seen.."

"Wait... I thought you were a virgin.." He said, puzzled.

"Yeah, I've done _sexual things _before like given head and hand... But I've never actually gone all the way," I explained. I felt like I could die of embarrassment. Especially when I looked at him to see that stupid smirk again. Fuck him and his thoughts.

"Screw you," I sighed, standing up and making my way to the door.

I just wanted to rest or take panadol or something! Anything to avoid another humiliating conversation with that bozo. But I stopped abruptly when I felt a tight grip on my forearm. I looked over my shoulder at the attractive dark skinned Shaman.

"In all honesty.." he began. "It felt right... being.. with you.." How cute.

I smiled softly. The always-pissed-off-and-annoyed-with-everyone, or belligerent, Shaman seemed to have some sort of a soft spot for me. Well, that's how it appeared, but I'm not one-hundred-percent with this... 'theory'. I guess I've always sort of liked Saboo. Even when I was a child. I'm not certain, and I don't want to ask him about this, but I'm pretty sure he's roughly around the same age as Naboo.

I can't remember all of my childhood, but I think he used to look after me every now and again. When mum and dad were really busy. I can really only remember peoples faces and names from my childhood, and I don't think that's normal. Oh, and that time my dad cut a pigeon in half with his sword because he thought it was Naboo trying to steal his eyes. Strange.

Anyway, who cares about that, right?

"It would have been better if we weren't drunk, though," I laughed softly. He nodded in agreement. I fully turned to face him and rested my head against his chest. I could tell he was looking at me quizzically just by the way he stood there in silence. "I'm so tired..."

"Oh," Saboo picked me up and held me in his arms bridal style. He moved slowly through the cabin. I adjusted the sheet still wrapped around me, so it wouldn't fall off as he entered the room we both woke up in.

"Thanks, Saboo. But you really don't have to carry me," I said, smiling.

"I insist.." he laid me down on the bed and pulled the remaining bed sheets up to my chin.

"I'm sorry, Samantha," with that, he left for whatever reason, shutting the door slowly behind him so he wouldn't cause such a ruckus.

I got myself comfortable before drifting off with a smile on my face.

* * *

I awoke to an uncomfortable prescence in the room. I could feel something watching me, so I sat up slowly and looked around. My vision was obscure, but something caught my attention. In the corner of the room, sat a midnight-black cat with bulging golden eyes.

It was beautiful.

I rubbed my eyes to rid the excess sleep, but when my eyes darted back to the corner, nothing was there. I shrugged it off as an illusion due to being tired and sick. It was two in the afternoon so I decided I'd get dressed and go out to see what everyone was up to, maybe I'd even hit the beach.

Taking multiple options into consideration, I decided to wear my black bikini's with black and purple striped board shorts and a white-lace poncho cover-up over top. This way, I could either swim or just walk about without making two trips to get dressed.

I'm a genius sometimes.

I left the cabin and was immediately hit with the heavenly aroma of.. _Pizza. _Even though it smelled _amazing, _I wasn't going to be enjoying it any time soon. I was still feeling nauseous, and pizza would make it worse.

* * *

I found everyone sitting out under a straw gazebo, feasting on Hawaiian pizza by the sea. There were several boxes set on the table, some empty and some half-full. It's a good thing that this is a private beach for reserved holidays only. Everyone would be staring at us and our attire if it was not.

Saboo was the first to acknowledge my existence, who only saw me with a brief glance. Father was second.

"Ah, Samantha." He said plainly.

"Father. May I have a word?" I asked, staring into his white eyes. The exact eyes that creeped me out as a child. He nodded, staring back. "In_ private_?"

He excused himself from the table and followed me up to the seats outside of the cabin.

"Well... This isn't _just_ what I'm going to talk to you about, but I've had these questions clouding my mind ever since I joined the Board of Shaman." I began. "But, shouldn't I have had some sort of a... I dunno.. _test _to see if I'm a witch - Shaman _thing?_"

He gave my question some thought before answering.

"You're a witch, and that's a fact. Since you're my daughter, who is a witch, and I'm a Shaman, it's only natural you join the board." He explained. "And the author just couldn't be bothered with researching Shamanistic trials and tests. _If_ one is even necessary."

I sighed. I guess that made sense.

"Okay... But I'm supposed to have a familiar, correct? I've been going about my usual daily activities, but still, one has failed to show. If I really am a witch, a familiar is most definitely necessary to guide me through and help me during the power production process." I began again. "But... when I woke up before, I saw a black cat with really bright golden eyes in my room. I don't know if I actually saw it or not, because it wasn't there when I looked again."

He thought about everything I said, _again, _before answering, _again._

"Well, your familiar is there to help you when you begin to use magic, but I see _you _don't really need one.."

I tilted my head questioningly.

"...I see you're with Saboo a lot, and I'm sure he could substitute as a familiar."

I stared at him with an arched brow, like he just said something extremely ludicrous. Oh wait... He _did._

"Hmm.. I wonder _why _I'm with Saboo a lot..." I said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because YOU FORCED ME TO WORK WITH HIM?! Thanks to _you_, your brilliant idea, and your damned _vacation_, we now have some sort of a sexual I'm not too fond of at the moment." I glared when he reached for his sword sheath. "Don't go taking this out on _him._ We were _drunk. _It was an inevitable situation if you think about it._"_

"I've already told him that you're off limits!" He exclaimed furiously.

"I'm _19, _dad! When are you going to let me do things for myself? We've sort of already handled the situation, we don't need you to go and mess it up!" I softened my tone after that was said. "Look." I sighed. "I just wanted to let you know because you're my father. You need to know these things. I didn't tell you so you can run off and play with your sword."

I looked over at the cabin to the right. I swear I saw that damn cat again.

"That's all." I said, dismissing our conversation. I nonchalantly walked over to the cabin and walked along the sides, following the cat, which I could now confirm wasn't just an illusion. "Are you my familiar?"

_What am I thinking, speaking to a _cat_?!_

"_Maybe_." My eyes widened at the raspy whisper. Did that cat really just talk to me...? Even though I spoke to it first, I didn't expect it to speak back.

"Did you just... speak?"

"No."

I shivered at the sound of the voice. The cat turned it's head, exposing it's glowing golden eyes.

"Umm... Benevolent or malevolent?" I asked, sounding quite like an idiot. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching... or listening. _Like it'd answer _that...

It grinned like the Cheshire cat and it's eyes turned such a bright shade of green that I had to look away or I'd suffer from a migraine.

"Malevolent." It hissed. "But never to you, _Samantha_." It's tone sounded sarcastic, which made me a little anxious as it started to circle around my right leg, it's soft black fur brushing against my skin. My eyebrows arched unwillingly.

"What's your name?" I asked, crouching.

"What do you _want_ my name to be_?_" It's voice was rising above a whisper, and it sounded a little more manly.

"Hmm..." I'm horrible at trying to decide names for things. "Salem!"

"Oh, how cliche of you." He teased with a monotone voice.

If he wasn't a cat, I'd be punching his shoulder right now.

"Shut up. Hmm... I want to name you Zen. No, Leo! No, Zen. Yes, Zen."

They were magical word-based Wiccan names that I liked and had a hard time deciding on, so he better not say anything against it...

"Zen... it is."

"Alright!"

"Who are you talking to...?" Asked a voice behind me.

* * *

**I don't know if you have to go through some sort of Shamanic ritual to find a Shamanic name or if a familiar comes to you with a name, but I couldn't be bothered doing anymore research. Also I've never written any sort of smut so that's why the memory isn't detailed. :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Thank you for your reviews, guys!**

* * *

I got to my feet instantaneously and spun around, coming face-to-face with Saboo.

"I... was talking to my new familiar." I replied honestly. "It's a gorgeous black cat-"

"Samantha." He interrupted rudely. "You told your _father _about last night?!" He asked, his tone threatening and serious. "He'll have my head hanging on a wall, are you an idiot?!" That was harsh.

"Insults are not necessary, Saboo. If you don't lower your tone, I'll make _sure _he has your head hanging from a hook inside of a volcano." I said calmly, glaring back at him.

In a swift motion, I was pinned against the cabin wall. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced his lips against mine. I stared at his closed eyelids, confused.

_Push him... _Punch _him... He won't let you go, it's only a matter of time before you run out of breath... _Zen whispered. I think I was the only one who heard that, because Saboo was unfazed as he continued the assault against my lips. _Now... _I couldn't breathe.

I had no choice but to thrust my body forwards, causing him to let go of my hair and stumble back a bit. _NOW! _It was like I was no longer controlling my body as my fist clenched and swung into his jaw. The pain in my knuckles dismissed, I stared down at Saboo with shock and fear in my eyes.

"You really _are _malevolent, aren't you?" I whispered to Zen while Saboo was recovering from the blow. He stood up, holding his jaw while directing an intimidating glare at me.

"Fuck.." He mumbled, breaking our awkward eye contact.

"What the hell, Saboo?!" I finally asked, aggravated. "That hurt..." I rubbed my head where he had grabbed my hair. I don't think he meant for that to hurt, but whether he meant it or not, it hurt. "I think it'd be best if we didn't speak for a while..."

His reaction. It was _exactly _what I was aiming for. His glare hardened, so I turned around and began to walk off. Before he spoke up, that is.

"You're already mine..." He mumbled. I arched an eyebrow. I could basically _hear _the evil grin in his voice. Shrugging off his statement, I continued walking, Zen following close behind.

* * *

The rest of the vacation went on rather pleasantly. We'd go out and play volleyball with Harrison as the ball; ("THIS IS AN OUTRAAAAAAAAGE!"), and we'd drink occassionally. Kirk designed a small, dry crater for fish (he caught) to sit in. He'd stare at them, watching them until their last breath, that sadistic little bastard. Although Saboo continuously stared at me, I didn't have any troubles with him trying to talk to me. But, it was getting rather uncomfortable when he sat there, glaring.

I walked through the entrance doors to the Nabootique. It was a Friday evening, as we stayed longer than planned. Vince and Howard were in their usual places behind the counter and everything seemed in order. I yawned and stretched my arms, having taken a nap on the flight home, I was still recovering from the drowsiness.

"Coffee?" Howard asked me nonchalantly.

He walked off to the back when I nodded, taking a seat in front of the counter. Vince placed his magazine down, which was actually very surprising as he moved his chair closer to the counter so we could converse.

"How was your vacation?" He asked, folding his arms on the counter.

I blinked multiple times before resting back in the chair. "It was.. meh. Some days were just terrible, some were alright. I finally recieved a familiar, though, so I'm not complaining."

His eyebrows knitted together in a confused manner.

"A familiar? You mean like Bollo?" He asked.

"Indeed.." Said Zen's monotone voice. Apparently he appeared out of no where at the right time. He was perched on the counter to my left. "Only, I'm a _cat_."

Vince flinched at the sudden sound of Zen's voice. He stared at the cat, his eyes widening for a brief moment. Vince tilted his head, his expression contorting back into a puzzled look. I raised a brow at the electo poof before turning my attention to Zen.

Oh.

Zen's eye colour was changing again, into a deep purple.

"Say, Zen..." I began, curiously. "Why does the colour of your eyes keep changing?" He grinned.

"They change depending on my mood..." He said slowly. I nodded equally slowly, signalling for him to explain. "Gold and Green are my defaults..." Zen explained as his eyes changed to said colours. "Red can mean two things..."

His voice changed into that raspy whisper, which shocked me and honestly frightened me.

"ANGRY!" His voice then sweetened. "Or in _love_."

"I didn't know... Cat's could.. fall in love..." I said, exchanging a confused glance with Vince.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary cat."

"Good point. Go on.."

"Blue means sad." He went on with a fake and cliche-like upset tone, as his eyes changed to ice blue. "Purple... Well purple can mean a number of things. It depends on your own interpretation. It can mean happy, mischievous, calm..."

Howard walked into the room holding two mugs. A white mug that said 'I Love Jazz', and a plain beige mug. The Jazz mug had the Teabag string dangling over the edge. While on his way to the counter desk, he noticed Zen and stopped.

"Why is there a cat in here?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it's just Samantha's familiar." Vince explained, turning to Howard, smiling his signature teeth-revealing smile. "He's _pretty _cool."

"Cool?" Howard asked, irritated. "It's a _cat, _Vince.."

Zen's eyes changed to a dark shade of red.

"I may be a _cat, _but just you remember..." He hissed. "I'm Malevolent.." With that, he faded into the air. Howard was shocked, leaving me to giggle.

* * *

We all sat in silence after a few moments. I stared down into my coffee, my mind wondering back to when Saboo forcefully kissed me. I don't get it... I mean, he was obviously aggravated by me, yet he kissed me. I never understood guys, but I guess that's how they feel about girls.

"I'm going to bed." Howard yawned, snapping me out of my train of thought. I looked up and nodded, watching as he moved to the back to get rid of the mug.

"Night." Vince and I said dully.

I rested my feet up on the counter when Howard was out of sight, as to avoid a rant. Vince stared at me, I could see from the corner of my eyes. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. He averted his gaze to the floor when he noticed how uncomfortable I was. He reminded me of a little innocent boy.

"Is there.. something on your mind?" I asked.

He grinned sheepishly. "No, not really. Sorry for staring, though."

I gave a half-smile and nodded to accept his apology. Letting out a bored sigh, I stared down at my dark blue nails. Maybe I should paint them black. Or red? How about all three? Without acknowledging the fact that Vince was staring again, I tried to figure out what colour I wanted.

"Where's the TV?" I asked, stretching my arms.

Vince stood up and tilted his head to the side, gesturing towards the back. Standing up, I followed him with small, slow steps.

"It's not big, but it's still a TV." He said. It was a small box-like TV. Almost like a microwave. I shrugged, being used to not having a large flat-screen TV you'd see in a movie. "Howard and I rarely watch..."

I grabbed the remote from the small wood table beside the couch and hit the power button. I fell onto the couch and flipped through the channels, until I heard the catchy tunes of my favorite shows opening.

"Ugh.." Vince muttered. "Not this show..."

I ignored his remark and continued to watch _The IT Crowd. _It was stupid and funny - just how I liked it. Moss was always my favorite character, although I didn't know why. Soon enough, I began to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke to a soft purring, and it was then that I realized that Zen had fallen asleep beside me sometime during the night. By the looks of the sky, I'd say it was roughly 6:30AM. Pancakes floated through my mind when the heavenly aroma hit me. It smelt of syrup, melted chocolate and, of course, pancake.

Wasting no time, I jumped to my feet and race for the entrance room. Howard flipped the sweet, round edible frisbee, before looking up to see me. He smiled slightly and looked back down at the pan.

"Morning. We're going to be eating upstairs, as there isn't much room down here." He said plainly.

I nodded and walked upstairs to take a quick shower before breakfast. I'm sure I didn't smell all that great.

When I walked in, my first guess was that it was the bathroom that Vince used, as there was a variety of hair products, straighteners and make-up. I stared at a small bag of eye liner, mascara and lipstick. I wish I had most of this stuff... I could afford it.

I drew back the Seafoam Green shower curtains after stripping down, then stepped inside. The warm water felt nice, considering it was a cool morning. I noticed there were also several bottles of Shampoo & Conditioner. There was Grape, Peach and Orange scented.

Running my hands through my wet, snow white hair, I decided it was about time I'd give it a good wash. After careful deliberation, I went with the Peach scented Liquid. It smelt really nice, and in a way, comfortable. If that makes sense.

I began to pour small portions of the Shampoo into the palm of my hand, which I rubbed thoroughly into my hair. I scrubbed it into my scalp as well, determined to have nice, clean hair.

After I washed my hair, and myself, I stepped onto the white bathroom mat, and dried myself.

_There better be enough Pancakes.. _I thought, pulling on my Black satin bathrobe. My stomach began to growl greedily. _I'm starving. _

I swung the door open and flung around the corner of the doorframe.

_WHAM!_

That was the actual noise that filled my ears as I ran into somebody. We fell to the floor, me landing uncomfortably on top of the being. I slowly lifted my left eyelid to see who I'd run into. Vince was groaning, rubbing his head as he slowly began to open his eyes.

I smiled down at him, sheepishly. He stared up at me, blinking.

"You smell like Peaches," He muttered.

"Your Shampoo."

"Ah."

I slowly got to my feet and offered my hand out to Vince, which he gladly took. I pulled him up, as he was lighter than most men should be.

"I'm going to be going down to The Velvet Onion later tonight. There's a party and it's going to be well-cool," He said. "You can come along, if you want."

I gave this some thought before coming up with my answer.

"I would love to go, Vince, but I'm afraid I've had too many late nights," I said dramatically. "See, during the past few nights, certain events took place that have drained me of my natural enthusiasm to party and stay up late."

After dressing, talking to Vince, feeling his hair and running away before he could get pissy at me, I walked into the room we were to eat Pancakes in and sat next to Howard. Damn, he knew how to cook.

* * *

It was 10:30 at night, and I sat behind the counter. It was glowing green, illuminating the otherwise dim room. Howard was upstairs, sleeping, and I decided to wait up for Vince. Knowing him, he'd stumble in soon, drunk off his tits.

I was wearing my pajama's; a charcoal grey shirt with the _South Park _boys, and a pair of boxes with South Park's _Kenny_ imprinted all over the front and back. What can I say? I love South Park. And these Pajama's were a gift for my 16th birthday. Anyway, I was wearing them because when Vince arrives, it's bedtime for me.

A few minutes later, in stumbled shit-faced Vince. He reeked of Alcohol, I could smell it from the back of the store.

"Hey, 'Mantha..." He muttered. I sighed and stood up as he stumbled forwards.

Well, _someone _has to guide him through the house. I reached out to grab his shoulder, but he grabbed my wrist before I could touch him. He was a mess! I could smell puke on him, too.

"Vince...?" I asked hesitantly. I could tell by the way his head moved about, that he was dizzy.

After his eyelids began to droop a bit, they snapped open and he abruptly pushed me against the window. Is this is a thing? Because it's starting to piss me off.

"Snap out of it, boy!" I said firmly. It felt weird to be here, pinned against a wall, by a man four years older than me. Then again, Saboo is probably older. _Much_ older than Vince.

"'Mantha..." He muttered again, nuzzling his nose against my neck. My nose scrunched up with a feeling of disgust.

"_Sa_mantha!" I corrected, pushing his face back several inches. But he was back, like a magnet.

He smashed his lips against my own, and the taste of Jack Daniels, Baileys and vomit hit me immediately. I gagged as he cupped my cheeks. I heard the jingling as the door opened.

My eyes were slightly blurred because of the tears developed after nearly puking, but I could still see the Shamanistic features of the mans clothing. Was it who I though it was?

"Get off her!" Saboo growled, pushing Vince away from me. His fist connected with the more delicate man's cheek, which made him stumble back more than he already had. "Samantha, are you okay?" He asked, obviously concerned.

Vince rushed at Saboo, knocking his hat from his curly mess of hair.

"Guys, stop!" I shouted. "This is madness!"

They stumbled about the shop, throwing punches and even kicks. I followed, uselessly screaming and pleading. I've never seen such a fragile man act so aggressively. So far, Saboo was winning the battle, but Vince was still getting his share of hits.

I gripped Saboo's shoulder with one hand and Vince's with my other, still screaming.

"STOP! STOP, GOD DAMN-"

Pain surged through my whole face, and I was on the floor before I could process what happened. Tears, again, began to leak from my eyes as I held my hand to my cheek. There was a sudden stillness to the room, a dead silence.

"What's happening in here?!" Naboo asked, irritated. It was then, when I started crying. My cheek fucking _hurts! _"Samantha!" He exclaimed, rushing to my side. He crouched beside me and wrapped his arms around me for comfort. "Move your hand for a sec. Come on, Samantha, I need to see your cheek," His voice was soft and soothing.

I slowly moved my hand from my cheek.

"Shit..." He sighed. Apparently it had already started to bruise. Whoever hit me had quite a fist. "Right, who was it?"

Vince looked down at me, running his hands through his hair with guilt.

"Right, get out," He said to Vince firmly. Without a moments hesitation, he left the building. "You. Take my place for a moment, I'll be back." Saboo crouched beside me when Naboo headed up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about this, Samantha..." Saboo said softly.

I buried my face in my hands as he held me close.

"It's... it's fine..."


End file.
